That Moment
by slayerjenn
Summary: Harry believes he can't love anyone or they will be hurt, a simple moment in his life will change that.


**Title: **That Moment  
**Author:** Slayerjenn  
**Author E-mail: **slayerjenn@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** For all 4 books  
**Summary:** Harry believes he can't love anyone or they will be hurt, a simple moment in his life will change that.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**That Moment**

Harry sat quietly in Mr. Weasley's new car, soon enough he would be back at the Burrow. Back to where Ginny Weasley was. Two years ago his best friends, Ron and Hermione, began dating, leaving Harry feeling like a third wheel. So, more often than not, Harry found himself with Ginny and soon they became friends. Really great friends.

They would do everything together from studying, eating in the great hall, to late night mischief around the castle like getting food. But then, it happened and they hadn't spoken since. It was one week before the end of his 6th year. They were taking their usual walk around the lake when she said it.

****

_"Harry, I love you. I thought that you loved me too. I was sure of it," said Ginny._

_"I'm sorry, I really am. I do care just not that way. Besides, I can never be with anyone, not with Voldemort still around," stated Harry with watery eyes._

_Ginny looked at him as if she were going to cry. _

_"Let's just stay friends, good friends Ginny," Harry quickly added while putting his hands on her shoulders._

_Ginny pulled his hands off her, "Friends, fine. Fine." Ginny then turned and ran away quickly leaving Harry knowing he had lost her. Harry felt sick to his stomach. How could this have happened? Harry knew he needed her in his life._

_****_

They had avoided each other the last week of school. Harry hated that he might have lost his best friend. But he kept telling himself, "it was for the best. This way, Voldemort will never hurt her. Never hurt my Ginny."

"There's the Burrow, Harry." 

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Weasley, pointing out that they had arrived. It was time to see if he had in fact, lost Ginny forever. As they pulled up to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione ran out to welcome Harry.

"Oy, Harry. It took you and dad long enough to get here, " exclaimed Ron.

"Well, that's what happens when you travel the Muggle way, Ron. Really!" said Hermione, matter-of-factly.

After all the hellos were said, everyone began leading Harry into the house. But Harry realized he had yet to greet a certain red-headed girl. But then there she was. She was standing in the kitchen, helping her mother out as always.

Their eyes met. Harry felt speechless, but fortunately for him, Ginny didn't. "Hello Harry, I trust you had a safe ride." 

Harry noticed her tone of voice was very cordial. "Hi, Hi Ginny," Harry actually managed to stammer out. What a change, for once Harry was the one with slight jitters about speaking to Ginny.

Ron, seeing this exchange between what he thought were two good friends, seemed confused. "What's with you two? You act like you just met or something!"

Harry and Ginny just looked away from the other. Harry turned to Ron, "Let's take my trunk upstairs, okay?"

The evening would continue to be much more of the same. Harry felt like he had truly lost her. That night as he laid down to sleep, she was all he could think about. Harry knew that he couldn't live without her in his life, but he resolved that no matter what he truly wanted, he should do what was best for her.

**********

Ginny laid in bed staring at the ceiling. "Merlin, that Harry Potter. I can't even sleep, " muttered Ginny.

Finally, she gave in to her insomnia and went downstairs for a glass of water. Not long after she began drinking her water, she heard someone enter the kitchen behind her.

"Ginny.." 

Ginny swung around to see Harry, grasping his scar in pain. 

"Harry, are you alright?" begged Ginny of him. He could not respond. Just as he was about to fall, Ginny caught him and helped him sit on the floor. Meeting his eyes, she saw his pain truly for the first time. His eyes were full of tears, though he made no sound of them. Ginny knew it was practically a metaphor for his life. He lived with so much pain, but never told anyone. Ginny didn't know how, but she had to help him.

She quickly grabbed a damp cool cloth from the sink and pressed it to his forehead. "Harry, lean on me, " she whispered softly in his ear. Harry leaned back against Ginny. He breathed in slowly as Ginny stroked his hair softly.

"Shhh, Harry. It will be alright," Ginny said to him. For once, Harry felt like it actually might be. He felt more content at this moment than he had ever felt in his life.

Harry wasn't sure how long they were there, but Ginny finally woke Harry up. "Harry, Harry, " Ginny whispered to him. "It's time to go back to bed." Ginny felt bad for saying this, she wanted to stay like this forever. 

"Come on, my father will kill us if he finds us this way, " Ginny jokingly commented.

Reluctantly standing, Ginny walked Harry back up to Ron's room. She tucked him in and then kissed him lightly on his forehead. Harry grabbed her arm as she stood to leave, willing her to sty with him. But, Ginny pulled away and went back downstairs to her room.

As Ginny climbed back down to her room silently, she finally realized the pain Harry was truly going through. Then she cursed herself for probably putting him through more with her little announcement of love last school year. "I'll just have to take it back, for his sake, " Ginny muttered, silently to herself.

She put her thoughts aside for now and climbed into bed. She was sure she would have little sleep that night.

But one floor up, Harry was having his best sleep ever. For Harry had realized that although he had troubles, having Ginny would make it seem as if they weren't even there.

**********

When Harry finally went down to breakfast the next morning, he found he was the last to come down.

"Morning, Harry! Did you sleep well?" greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I slept in so late, " apologized Harry as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah right, Harry. You know mum would let you sleep the whole week if you wanted, " cracked Ron.

Harry was barely seated at the table when Ginny filled his plate with all his favorite breakfast foods. Harry watched her contently as she did this. In the background, Ron and Hermione began to argue about Ron's homework assignments for the summer.

"Eat up, Harry. You too, Ginny, " called out Mrs. Weasley as she finished cleaning the kitchen. "Ron, Hermione, are you done? Then go up and start getting ready to leave."

"Yes, mum," answered Ron as he and Hermione quickly cleared their dishes to the sink and ran upstairs. Harry realized that Mrs. Weasley had also left the room leaving him and Ginny alone.

They sat in silence for a while until Harry could no longer stand it. After what had happened last night, Harry had to say something.

"Gin, about what happened..."

"Harry, stop, " Ginny interrupted. "Let me just say this." She barely could look at Harry, but she was determined to set things right, so she continued, "It was stupid what I said to you. I mean, I'm only 16, I don't even know what love is. So, so just forget about what I sad last year at school. Okay?"

Harry just stared at her. He couldn't believe this. He knew she didn't really believe this, or did she? Why would she say this?

"Gin, why are you saying this?" Harry asked her. He could see she had tears in her eyes. She was clearly upset. 

She looked up at him, "Please, Harry. I'm trying to make things right again, " Ginny said through her sobs.

"Then don't lie to me. Do you really not love me?" he asked urgently.

"Harry, please..." Ginny stood and began to leave. But Harry grabbed her and turned her around. Before she could realize it, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly and deeply.

The broke apart slowly, as they stared into each other's eyes. Ginny looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"Now, let me say what I was going to say earlier, then you can answer my question," Harry stated.

Ginny stared deep into his emerald green eyes, but Harry did not look away. He continued looking in her eyes and said, "About what happened, last night. I've never felt the things you made me feel when you were comforting me. That moment gave me clarity. I realized that I do love you Ginny Weasley. I was just afraid of loving someone. But I can't lose you. I realize that with you by my side, it will make me stronger. Even if its just to put a cool cloth on my forehead. So answer my question, Gin, do you really not love me?"

Harry looked at her pleadingly. Suddenly, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and held him as close as she could, "Of course I love you Harry! I just didn't want to lose you." She pulled back and they kissed again.

"I'm so happy, for once my bad dreams have brought me good luck. That moment when I realized I love you made up for all of them." Harry said softly into her hair.

"Well, Harry. They'll definitely be many more moments to come for us." 


End file.
